Blades for wind turbines are typically constructed of glass-reinforced plastics (GRP) on a sub-structure, which may be formed of wood, glass fibre, carbon fibre, foam or other materials. Graphite fibre in epoxy resin is also used. The plastics resin can be injected into a mould containing the sub-structure to form the outer surface of the blade. The blade may also be built up as a series of layers of fibre material and resin. In some cases, the fibre material is pre-impregnated with resin.
A typical wind turbine blade may have a length of between 20 and 60 meters or more. As the interior of the blade is generally hollow, a “floor” is provided within the blade proximate the hub-engaging end of the blade. The blade floor is a bulkhead about 0.5 meters to 2.5 meters into the blade that prevents service personnel falling into a blade while working in the hub.
It is known, for example from U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,076, to provides the blades of a wind turbine with strain gauges and to adjust the pitch of portions of the blades in response to the bending moment on the blades measured by the strain gauges. Optical fibre strain sensors are known and WO 2004/056017 discloses a method of interrogating multiple fibre Bragg grating strain sensors along a single fibre. In the system of WO 2004/056017, Bragg gratings are defined in the optical fibre at spaced locations along the optical fibre. When the optical fibre is put under strain, the relative spacing of the planes of each Bragg grating changes and thus the resonant optical wavelength of the grating changes. By determining the resonant wavelength of each grating, a strain measurement can be derived for the location of each grating along the fibre. Optical strain sensors operating on the principle of back scattering which do not require discrete gratings along the fibre are also known.
On the one hand, optical fibres are delicate components that require very accurate alignment to function correctly and can easily be damaged during installation and maintenance. Wind turbine blades, on the other hand, are very large structures built for structural stability in potentially harsh environments. The present invention, at least in its preferred embodiments seeks to assist in the correct alignment of optical fibres on the structure of a wind turbine blade.